Friends in the darkest of Places
by Miyu399
Summary: Andrea was an average theif hidding from Koenma and her many enimies, but when she meets the Yu-yu gang, things change, and she notices new and wonderfull things. Hieiooc. New second chapter, decided to change the substance. would someone PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Andrea the dark child

Miyu: Hello Everyone! This is my VERY FIRST un-funny fanfic. It's actually gave me a nightmare when I dreamed it up. 0.0 oh well. I'm putting all of my info on here so here it is...my next funny fanfic will be coming up soon. Labled as: The Halloween party of screams and horror. Well without much further ado...LET THE STORY BEGIN! A/N: Andrea is my real name so I play the character. ..................................................................................................  
  
Friends in the darkest of places Chapter #1: Andrea, the dark child. ..................................................................................................  
  
(Andrea)  
  
As I waited under the cover of the trees and the darkness, I began to think. Why did I go back to those demons every night? Why didn't I go the other way? Why didn't I take the path to the ningen world and try my luck there? Maybe because I never had much luck. Even though those demons treat me like dirt, they still protect me from Lord Koenma. Unlike the legendary Yoko Kurama, I will NEVER join him.  
I looked back at the run down village I had called home for 3 years. From where I stood, anyone else would THINK it was run down. The truth was that there were hundreds of thieves and runaway demons hidden there. I took out the small bag of ningen money I had stolen the night. It contained a few thousand dollars, the best lot I had stolen in a while. Why hadn't I just stayed in the ningenkai? Was I scared to live on my own? Yes, that was it. I was scared, but that was to be expected right? I WAS one of the most wanted demons in the Makai right now.  
I took one last look at the old village and turned around, to face the forest. I had made my decision. I would go to ningenkai, I would further my studies in thievery. And, I will not do it alone. After all, just because I was a demon, didn't mean I was a loner.  
  
(Angie)  
  
I laid my head on my hands and let my eyelids droop. It had been a long day. But the night will end in a few hours and I will finally be relieved from my long shift. I quickly opened my eyes when I heard the small bell over the door ring. "How may I help you?" I said instinctively. The voice that answered me made me jump back into full awareness. It was Andrea.  
"I'd like to ask you if you were up to a change in stations?" I smiled; I knew that meant an adventure. "But it'll be day soon, wont those demons be expecting you?" She shrugged, "Ya, they will so what? I'm running away from the Makai. Do you want to come with me?" I frowned, I hadn't expected that. Andrea was afraid of going somewhere new without someone she knew, even though she was a solo thief. I knew that much about her, but not much else. "If I do agree, where are you planning on going to?" She smiled, oh GAD how I hate that smile. "We're going to ningenkai."  
I gasped, I just couldn't help it. The NINGENKAI? Wow! I had never dreamed of going there. I looked at Andrea. Her eyes danced with hidden flames, she WAS a half fire demon after all. I could tell she was nervous. "But, how will we get there?" Andrea smiled, why the smile? "I know the way, so I take it your coming?" "I'm coming all right, but I have a question first. How much of a chance do two demons have in a human world? We ARE half kitsune remember? Last time I checked, humans didn't have tails and fox ears, we wont fit in!"  
Andrea just shrugged. "We'll wear loose clothing to hide our tails, and our ears aren't that big so we can just hide them with our hair. We'll look just like average teenage humans!" I sighed, "You got me there Andy. I'll go pack, I'll meet you outside in 30 minutes." Andrea nodded, that gad she didn't smile. "All right, but please stop calling me Andy." "No problem, see you soon...Andy." I giggled as I ran upstairs to my one room. This would be one great adventure! 


	2. Meet the Yuyu gang

A/N: Hey people, I know no one likes this story, but I'm still goanna write it. Any ways, there's been a change of plans in the story, so that's why I'm switching the second chapter to this. I hope SOMEONE enjoys it. Read on my faithful readers!  
  
("Blah") = uh...speaking through their minds, can't remember what it's called. - -'  
  
...................................................................................................

Friends in the darkest places. Chapter 2, the yu-yu gang. ...................................................................................................  
  
Yusuke  
  
I sat on the roof looking up at the white clouds. For once Keiko wasn't bugging me about finishing my homework. Then again, Keiko WAS out of town, but weirder things had happened. You never know with her, even though she was a mere human. I sighed, since Keiko was gone, and mom had already gone to a bar for the day, that left Koenma's missions.  
"YUSUKE!" I lost my grip and nearly fell off the roof. "HOLY SHIT! What are you trying to do Kurama? Kill me?" I regained my grip and slid down to the ground towards him. "No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come for some pizza with us?" I smiled, "SURE! Hold on, who's us?" "Me," Hiei said jumping out of a tree. I jumped back in shock, "You sure you guys aren't here about a mission?" "Yes were sure detective." Hiei answered sharply. "Koenma gave us a day off, so we should enjoy it. Right?" I grabbed his arm and started running down the street. "I always knew you were smart Kurama. Of course we should enjoy a day off!" "Baka ningen." I heard Hiei mutter as he raced off ahead of us.  
  
Hiei  
  
"I will NOT eat this!" I protested loudly. We were sitting at a round table outside a pizza factory, and Kurama and the fools were pestering me into eating something. "Come on Hiei! Just try it, you might like it as much as you like sweet snow." Kurama said hopefully. I glared at him. "Damare Kitsune. I wont like anything as much as I like sweet snow!" "Please Hiei?" Yusuke said. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh Hiei, stop acting like a k-."  
I turned to face the fool. He was staring at two girls sitting on a bench across the street. Well, one of them was sitting on the bench; the other girl was a bit shorter and was standing beside her. "WOAH! Man they're hot!" I heard the detective exclaim. The shorter girl whispered something into the other girl's ear, and she looked up from the magazine she was reading. "They ARE quite attractive." Kurama muttered as they crossed the street towards us. "Hn." Was all I said, there was something familiar about the short one.  
"Hey boys, mind if we sit with ya for a while?" The taller girl asked. "N-not at all." The others said in unison. She jumped the rail and sat down between Kurama and the detective. The other girl walked up to the fence and glared at her friend, "We don't have time for this." The taller girl glared back, "Yes we do! Now sit, unless you're scared of a few boys?" "No I'm not!" She said quickly and sat down between the fool and me. Yusuke quickly began the introductions. 'This is Kuwabara, Ku-Suichi, and Hiei. He said pointing to each of us in turn. "And my name is Yusuke."  
The girl giggled, "What cute names! My name is Angie, and this is my shy friend Andrea." I froze at that name, and so did the kitsune. ("Kitsune?") ("Yes Hiei?") ("That girl, Andrea. Do you recognize her?") ("Yes, but I can't remember who she is. Or WHAT she is.") ("Hn, thought so, there's something odd about her friend too.")  
"Suichi, you look familiar, have I seen you before?" Andrea asked. "I- I don't think so." "Hey Angie, why are you wearing sweats and a hat on such a sunny day?" I heard the fool ask. "That's for me to know." She answered calmly. "Oh look at the time." She said quickly. "Andrea and I have to get going for an appointment." Her and Andrea got up and began to leave. "WAIT!" The detective called out to them. "Ya?" "I'm having a party at my house around 7:00. You guys want to come?" Angie smiled, "Sure!" The detective gave them their address and they left down the street.  
"Hey Yusuke?" The fool asked once they were out of the sight. "I didn't know you were planning to have a party today." Yusuke laughed, "I wasn't, but I guess I'll have to have one now, not that i'm complaining."


End file.
